


Don't get too attatched

by eviljoey



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Cat, Curt Mega - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Owen carvour - Freeform, cat adoption au, curt bring homes a cat, owen carvour is happy, owen carvour/curt mega - Freeform, saf, spies are forever - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviljoey/pseuds/eviljoey
Summary: Curt brings home a cat, and Owen isn't pleased. At least, that's what he says.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Don't get too attatched

Curt was exhausted. He was beyond exhausted--nowadays his job mostly just consisted of him sitting at a desk, doing research on suspects and gathering data. When he was first told about his so-called “promotion”, he scoffed and said it sounded boring.  
Boring was an _understatement._  
On his way home from work, he was thinking about how badly he needed a change in his life. Not with Owen--he never wanted to leave the man, and it was way too early for marriage. He didn’t quite want to leave the agency either…  
He wasn’t sure what he wanted, but he wanted change. And he wanted it fast.  
Change seemed to come faster than expected because while he was walking down the street next to his apartment, he heard a tiny, feeble mewl.  
Curt stopped in his tracks. What the fuck did he just hear?  
The meowing started up again, only this time it was louder. Curt was able to locate where it was coming from--inside a trash bag outside of an abandoned apartment complex.  
He pulled out the knife he had on hand--he was a secret agent, of _course_ he had a knife-- and carved into the bag, careful just to pierce the thin layer of plastic and not injure what was inside.  
Once he was able to tear a hole in the bag, he saw a pair of golden eyes staring back at him, and black paws to go with it.  
“Oh my god, Owen’s gonna hate this…”

And he did.  
“You brought home a bloody cat? To our apartment building? Which, might I add, _doesn’t allow pets?"_ Owen was pacing around yelling while Curt sat content on the couch, the kitten curled up on his lap.  
“C’mon, you always seemed like a cat person to me.”  
“That’s beside the point. Besides,” Owen gestured to the cat food, scratching post, and litter box all sitting on the kitchen table in the other room, “where’d you get the money for all this?”  
“We can afford him and you know it. Or, her. Him..?” Curt lifted the cat up, causing it to trill, before examining it closely.  
“Stop looking for its genitals. It’s an _it._ You can’t get too attached.” Owen finally began to lose steam and sat down next to Curt. “We’re bringing that thing to the shelter tomorrow morning.”  
As soon as Owen sat down, the black kitten squirmed out of Curt’s grasp and scampered over to Owen, rubbing against him and headbutting him. Owen reflexively reached out a hand to its chin and began to scratch.  
“Ha!” Curt accused while a smile spread across Owen’s face, “I knew you were a cat person!”  
“Shut up. If we’ve got it in the house, we might as well enjoy it.”  
“No, no...it’s a he. He’s got some balls.” Curt had leaned down and gazing between the kittens legs. “Shouldn’t we at least neuter him?”  
Owen let out a resigned sigh. Curt had already bought the supplies, and he couldn’t let the cat go to a shelter unneutered on good conscience. “Fine. We’ll get him neutered first thing in the morning.”

Curt had walked into their bedroom in order to make an appointment with the vet. Owen, meanwhile, was stuck with the cat, who was growing ever-fond of him.  
The cat tried to climb on Owen’s lap, but he stuck out a hand.  
“No, no. You’re already adorable--this is a slippery slope to adoption.”  
The kitten simply lifted its paws over Owen’s hand and began to climb over it and into his lap.  
“No!” Owen exclaimed, picking the cat up and holding him away from his own body. “You’re not winning this fight.”  
The kitten began to squirm before giving Owen a quick nip on the finger. Owen pulled his hands away to examine his injured finger, which thankfully wasn’t bleeding. The momentary distraction allowed the cat to hop onto his lap and curl up into a purring ball.  
Owen scoffed. “Well, you’re a cheeky bastard, aren’t you?” The cat simply chirped in response.  
“Alright, so here’s the deal. We can take him tomorrow at 11, but we need to put down a name for him.”  
“Bastard.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me. Tell the vet his name is bastard.”  
“I-” Curt gestured to the phone in his hand, “I’m still on call with the vet. She needs an actual name now.”  
“And I’m telling you, his name is bastard. The boy just went and climbed into my lap like it was nothing.”  
“Alright, fine.” Curt unmuted his cell and resumed talking. “Mmhm, put down bastard--yes, _Bastard._ Yes, I’m sure. Trust me, it wasn’t my idea.” 

__

__

Owen awoke to find Bastard asleep on his chest. He was surprised he didn’t feel the weight earlier; he thought he’d been trained to detect these things better.  
“Morning, ‘wen...hey, have you always been this hairy…?” Curt flopped over onto his side, eyes still closed, and began to rub the cat.  
He opened his eyes and gave a grunt of shock. “Oh--! Hey, Bastard. Lemme get you some food.”  
“Good, maybe now the mongrel will let me get some sleep.”  
“C’mon, you two are practically attached at the hip now.”  
“I was talking about you!” Curt laughed and heaved himself out of bed, making his way towards the food. Bastard followed eagerly, mewing all the way and weaving his way through his legs. 

__

__

__

Owen and Curt had only been in the waiting room for fifteen minutes when a vet nurse came out to greet them.  
“Curt, right? Ba--your cat is all set. It’ll take him a day or two to recover, but he’ll be back to his normal self in no time.”  
“Oh, actually love, we don’t have--”  
“Great! Bring him out,” Curt interjected with a nudge. “They don’t need to know we’re ditching him after this.”  
“Well, we _can’t_ ditch him right after. What if his wounds get infected?” Owen scoffed at himself. He should’ve known this was a bad idea. He should’ve thought about the aftercare this required.  
Maybe he secretly knew all along what the surgery entailed but didn’t want to talk himself down from going through with it.  
_Fuck, I did get attached._ Owen leaned his head back while Curt stood up to grab Bastard, who was being carried out in a crate.  
He was determined not to let Curt know he was right.  
“Alright then, the quicker he gets home the quicker he can recover, yeah? Then we can--”  
“You said hoooome,” Curt used his free hand to poke Owen’s stomach as they walked out of the vet clinic.  
Owen’s face flushed. “I didn’t mean home! I meant the house, Curt.”  
“You hear that, Bastard? You’re coming home!”  
The rest of the afternoon was spent curled up on the couch, watching crappy spy movies while Bastard slept between them.  
“Okay, that’s not realistic _at all.”_ Curt gestured towards the screen as a spy slipped on a banana peel and fell off of a ledge while his partner fled. “Who the hell just leaves a banana peel lying around? And why would he just...leave when his partner could still be alive?”  
“You’re right. There’s a reason why secret agents don’t litter.”  
“I didn’t realize that was an unspoken rule, but...yeah I guess.”  
Bastard suddenly woke up and lifted his head towards Owen, giving him a slow blink.  
“See? He agrees.”  
“Okay, but he’s never been a secret agent, how’d he know the rules?”  
“I don’t know, but he did look up at me just now, didn’t he? It means he agrees.”  
Curt couldn’t help but grin. “You two need to get a room. Seriously, the PDA is getting to be a bit much.”  
“Shut up. There’s another musical number coming up.” 

____

____

A full day of lounging around with the cat had passed, and neither Curt nor Owen wanted to face the truth: that Bastard was fully healed and they were out of excuses to not drop him at the shelter.  
“Alright, Curt. I’ve got to be on a flight today by 1, can you watch Bastard for now?”  
“Owen, you know I’ve got a meeting with Cynthia today.”  
Owen sighed. The dread settled in, and he realized he could no longer avoid the inevitable.  
“Curt, I told you we should give him up. Who’s going to take care of him when we’re away?”  
Curt sighed. He didn’t want to think about this right now. Owen and Bastard had grown so close, and he had really thought that they’d be able to keep him. But Owen was right: they were away too often to take care of him properly.  
“Fine.” Curt covered his eyes with his hands. He didn’t want to let Owen see how upset he was over this, not after all they went through to help him. “I’ll go start the ca--”  
Curt’s phone began ringing, _MAMA MEGA_ showing up as the contact name.  
“Hold on one sec--Hey mom! Yeah, uh, we’re kinda in the middle of something...no, I can’t visit, we’re about to give away this stray cat we found! What do you mean? Mom, oh my god, he’s not our son…”  
But in a way, he kind of was. At least, that’s how Owen felt, sitting on the couch while Bastard paced around him.  
“Mom, mom, okay…” A plan began to form in Curt’s mind. “I promise I won’t give up the cat...but only if you take care of him when we’re out on missions.”  
He had to hold the phone away from his ear as an enthusiastic _“WHAT, ARE YOU CRAZY? OF COURSE I’LL TAKE CARE OF YOUR BOY!”_ screeched through the receiver, followed by a bout of ecstatic screaming.  
“Mom, calm down...mom, Mom! Okay, great...so we’ll need you in today at around three, we’ll both be gone by one but he should be--okay, he can spend two hours alone. Yes, he can! I’m hanging up now. You have the spare key, just let yourself in.” Curt ended the call with a sigh of relief. He didn’t have to go through with it at all.  
“Oh, sorry Owen, I forgot that you’re really desperate to get rid of him,” Curt commented sarcastically, watching his boyfriend eye the cat with awe and happiness.  
“No, well--okay, he can stay. Of course, he can stay.” Bastard flopped down against Owen’s leg and began washing himself.  
“I was thinking...what if his last name is Mewen? It’s like Mega and Owen combined, but also mew...like a cat…”  
“Curt Mega,” Owen grinned and ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

____


End file.
